Zuckuss/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = |hidep = |especie = Gand (Breather) |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.5 metros (in armor) |pelo = |ojos = Plateados |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Gremio de Cazarrecompensas **Nova Carmesí *Alianza para Restaurar la República |maestros = |aprendices = }} '''Zuckuss' fue un exitoso cazarrecompensas gand que estuvo activo durante el apogeo del Nuevo Orden. Conocido como "El Misterioso" por sus compañeros cazarrecompensas, Zuckuss era conocido por su habilidad para descubrir información oculta. Sus habilidades de seguimiento provenían tanto de su entrenamiento como buscador como por su sensibilidad a la Fuerza innata, lo que le permitía sentir individuos en determinado rango y descifrar los motivos de su víctima. Debido a sus famosas habilidades, Zuckuss era altamente buscado para solicitarle sus servicios, y encontró empleó con el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, el Cartel hutt, TaggeCo, e incluso la Alianza Rebelde por un tiempo. Biografía Vida temprana La caza del Yavin Vassilika De vuelta en el Gremio Después del Gremio La caza del Halcón Milenario Agente rebelde De vuelta a cazar recompensas Vida tardía Personalidad y rasgos Poderes y habilidades Equipamiento Zuckuss hacía uso de un respirador especializado, lo que le permitía respirar amoníaco en ambientes ricos en oxígeno. Zuckuss también estaba equipado con una gruesa armadura de batalla debajo de su pesada capa para proteger su cuepro durante las misiones. También llevaba una computadora y un sensor de serie, que colgaba en correas alrededor de su cuello. El arma primaria de Zuckuss era un rifle trampa GRS-1. Era capaz de disparar a enemigos a más de 150 metros de distancia con un paralizante líquido, el cual se endurecía en la forma de una red transparente con el contacto. Zuckuss también ocasionalmente usaba un rifle de concusión W-90 de BlasTech, además de granadas de impacto, vibrohachas y una variedad de otras pistolas bláster y rifles bláster. También se armaba con bombas de amoníaco, las cuales eran tóxicas para la mayoría de las especies.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Zuckuss hizo uso de dos naves a lo largo de su larga carrera. La primera, usada durante la caza del Yavin Vassilika, tenía un eficiente y en consecuencia rápido hiperimpulsor que rivalizaba con el Halcón Milenario. Le ganó al Halcón numerosas veces durante la carrera por el Yavin Vassilika. Tras su reunión con 4-LOM, Zuckuss adquirió una nueva nave, denominada como el Cazador de Niebla. La nave fue manufacturada y modificada por Byblos Drive Yards y fue encargada por un grupo de hombres de negocios gand. Un transporte G-1A de quince metros, la nave demostraba su eficacia para Zuckuss. Hacía uso de un repulsor de tecnología especial desarrollado para autos de las nubes como los usados en Bespin. Más tarde, la Alianza Rebelde modificó en gran manera la nave, haciéndola más similar en capacidad a una nave de reconocimiento. Compartimentos capaces de cargar a ocho personas fueron instalados, además de un sensor máscara, un rayo tractor y varias otras mejores en armas. Entre bastidores Interpretaciones Zuckuss fue interpretado por la actriz Catherine Munroe en 1979 para la escena de los cazarrecompensas en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. Zuckuss fue diseñado por Ralph McQuarrie y John Mollo, mientras que la máscara fue elaborada por Stuart Freeborn. Los ojos de la máscara estaban cubiertos por film alveolar.Entrevista a Catherine Munroe en StarWarsAficionado.Com El disfrazo incluía cilindros lleno con agua coloreada y una máscara de tamaño completo de la cabeza, para la cual Munroe requería un asistente para ponérsela y quitársela. Munroe describió al disfraz como restrictivo y caluroso a la vez, y durante el tiempo entre tomas, le proporcionaban a la actriz una silla en el set por si necesitaba descansar. La máscara completa de la cabeza restringía la visión de Munroe, por lo que solo podía ver directamente frente a ella, e incluía un tubo mediante el cual la actriz podía soplar para crear burbujas en uno de los cilindros llenos de agua en el pecho del disfraz.Entrevista a Cathy Munroe en Star Wars Interviews En la primera edición de Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, publicada en 1989 por West End Games, Zuckuss fue originalmente descrito como alguien que cobrara exorbitantes precios por sus servicios. Mientras que el resto del artículo se mantuvo similar en la materia, cuando la segunda edición fue lanzada en 1996, el último párrafo detallando las capturas, muertes y precios de Zuckuss fue removido, reemplazado por información sobre su inhalación de oxígeno, el rescate de los pasajeros del Brillante Esperanza, y su unión a la Alianza. Se debe notar que esta información fue obtenida de Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM, escrita por M. Shayne Bell y publicada en diciembre de 1996 en Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Como se evidencia de otro personaje de esa historia, Toryn Farr, que recibió una carta del set Hoth Limited de Star Wars Customizable Card Game dos meses antes de la publicación de la historia corta en la que aparece, por lo tanto otros publicadores como West End Games y Decipher, Inc. tuvieron acceso a la información contenida en la historia corta. Además, la representación de Zuckuss en Of Possible Futures difiere, ya que el autor lo describe usando no solo su respirador, sino también un traje completo y un casco. En fuentes posteriores, más notablemente la segunda edición de Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, esta información se corrigió basándose en el accidente que causó sus lesiones. Material de fuentes subsecuentes, como The New Essential Guide to Characters y The Official Star Wars Fact File 61, además de siguientes apariciones, también lo describen utilizando solo un respirador. El múltiple desorden de la personalidad de Zuckuss y su diagnóstico de esquizofrenia fueron una continuidad retroactiva introducida en la primera edición de The Essential Guide to Alien Species para explicar las drásticas diferentes del personaje en las fuentes; primeramente entre la trilogía de The Bounty Hunter Wars y el canon establecido en el anteriormente mencionado Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Identidad confundida Hubo originalmente alguna confusión sobre cuál personaje era Zuckuss y cuál su compañero 4-LOM, debido a que sus nombres fueron intercambiados en las figuras de acción de Kenner. Inicialmente, Kenner designó al alien de ojos extraños como 4-LOM, y al droide como Zuckuss. Sin embargo, no fue hasta 1989 cuando Lucasfilm notó el error y, con la publicación de la anteriormente mencionada Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, los nombres fueron intercambiados y corregidosEn celebración del aniversario número 30 de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, Hasbro lanzó un pack de figuras de acción de Zucukuss y 4-LOM con sus nombres intercambiados, en tributo al error original. En Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever, Zuckuss fue erróneamente llamado "Zuckass," para diversión de los fans. En el quinto boceto de Star Wars Episodio V: Una Nueva Esperanza, el nombre de Zuckuss fue escrito como "Tuckuss" y fue descrito como un cazarrecompensas "de tipo humano". Este error fue también mantenido en la novelización de la película. Como resultado, Archie Goodwin consideró que la imagen de Dengar en Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever y en Showdown realmente era Zuckuss (o más bien, "Zuckass", como se dijo anteriormente).Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela) Sin embargo, a diferencia que en The Crimson Forever, en Showdown solo la imagen de Dengar aparece, presumiblemente denotando que el cazarrecompensas gand no tuvo una aparición canónica en esa historia. Para añadir una confusión, en la primera edición de A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Zuckuss fue también etiquetado como un "cazarrecompensas humano contratado por Darth Vader..."''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition El anteriormente mencionado error en la novelización de la película fue corregido en octubre de 2004, cuando Zuckuss tuvo una breve mención en la novelización juvenil de El Imperio Contraataca escrita por Ryder Windham. Allí, su nombre fue correctamente escrito y fue descrito como un "alien de aspecto de insecto cuya cara estaba parcialmente oculta por una máscara respiradora".''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novelización juvenil En Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids Zuckuss es referido erróneamente como miembro de la especie "gann". Un error similar ocurre en el empaque de la estatua de Zuckuss de Kotobukiya ArtFX, en la cual es listado como miembro de la especie "gund".Descripción del producto de Kotobukiya ArtFX en Amazon.com En el videojuego de Super Nintendo Entertainment System Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, ambos Zuckuss y 4LOM son vistos volando junto a IG-88 y Dengar en la Ciudad de las Nubes.Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Como el canon posterior estableció que Zuckuss estaba actualmente en su camina al punto de encuentro rebelde durante los eventos de El Imperio Contraataca, la versión del juego es sustituida. Interpretaciones recientes En años siguientes, Zuckuss apareció en dos segmentos de Robot Chicken: Star Wars y su secuela. Zuckuss, cuya voz fue realizada por Conan O'Brien, era el personaje del mismo nombre en un sketch titulado Mid-Nite with Zuckuss, una parodia del programa de O'Brien Late Nite with Conan O'Brien y otros programas de entrevistas nocturnos. El segmento mostraba a Zuckuss entrevistando al "Emperador Palpatine a través de una pantalla de syncro-vox. Al final del segmento, un enano (vestido como Darth Vader) corría como loco, mientras que en el fondo de la escena, la primera Estrella de la Muerte se ponía en posición y disparaba, lo que aparentemente sacaba del aire al programa.Robot Chicken: Star Wars Para el segmento únicamente para DVD de Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episodio II, Zuckuss y 4-LOM fueron mostrados respondiendo un aviso de cazarrecompensas del Emperador Palpatine. Zuckuss actuaba como el agente ficticio del dúo mientras que 4-LOM decía sus líneas desde cerca. Luego de que se aseguraban el contrato, Zuckuss y 4-LOM "chocaban los cinco" y Zuckuss exclamaba "¡Chico, somos "cazarrecompensas"!" Conan O'Brien volvió a realizar la coz de Zuckuss para el sketch, y Andy Richter proveyó la voz de 4-LOM.Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episodio II Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (radio) *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novela) *The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book-and-record *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' Random House adaptation *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' (cómic) * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Adventures in ABC'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars'' *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures - Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 54'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * * * * * * * * }} Referencias }} de:Zuckuss en:Zuckuss it:Zuckuss ja:ザッカス nl:Zuckuss pl:Zuckuss pt:Zuckuss fi:Zuckuss Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Buscadores Categoría:Gandianos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Personal de la Armada de la Alianza